GermanyXReader Captive
by theeviljellocupslayer
Summary: what happens when a mysterious girl is found with amnesia and you add special 'gifts', a adoptive queen and a delicious Germany? Well, then please keep calm and read on. Rated M for possible future lemons. I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic.


_Cold: that was what all that was reigning control, with your skin numb with the biting snow surrounding you. The only thing that shielded you from General Winter was a thin hospital gown. Your lungs burn with every shallow, cold gasp of air you take in. Your eyes water when another wall of snow hits your face. You take one more weary step before succumbing to the dark abyss behind your eyelids, falling hard to a thick, hard ground of packing snow._

…_._

Your eyes fly open, and a sharp gasp emits from your aching throat. Your body is covered in a cold sweat when you're wrenched from your forced slumber. It takes a few seconds for your eyes to adjust to the light entering your room. The source was the big bay window adjacent to your bed that was wide open letting cold wind and snowflakes in. You quickly get up, put on your (fav/color) slippers and hurriedly walk to the window closing it.

You let a sigh roll out of your lips as you look around the enormous room that you've lived at for six years, today being the anniversary. The walls are cream colored and all of the furniture is a rich deep brown of various exotic woods. Your bed is extremely big for just one person, the bed comforter is your favorite, made of soft silky material in a beautiful (fav/color) hue. You chuckle, letting a small smile tug as the corners of your lips.

'_Six years already,'_ you think as you run your fingers thru your (h/l)(h/c) hair, messy from just waking up. _'So much has happened in these six years. I just can't believe my good luck.'_ You keep smiling and head to the vanity mirror near the bed. You pick up a silver key and a wooden box, inserting the key into its hole, withdrawing a silver chain necklace with a glimmering crystal hanging from it.

You hold out the necklace letting a ray of light shine on it, making millions of prismatic dots dance in your room as you stare thoughtfully at the sparkling pendulum.

_**Your first memory was waking up in a hospital bed, body completely encased in bandages. Apparently you were found by a couple who were out on a sleigh ride and they brought you to the hospital. Somehow you has collapsed at the border of (country) and to make matters worse you don't remember anything. Your name, your nationality, family, nothing as if nothing existed before that stormy day and that hospital bed. No identification was found on you, your sole possession was a crystal necklace. Good thing that the couple found you because you would have surely frozen to death. **_

_**You quickly started to heal and your health was returning to normal fast - to the surprise of the doctors, whose diagnosis wasn't too good. Soon you were walking around and making friends with patients and employees alike. The doctors were just dumbfounded by your swift recovery and your amnesia. What got their attention the most was your extreme capacity of learning things just by watching. They noticed this 'gift' you had one day when they were checking on a patient who was in the same room as you. **_

_**Your neighbor was playing his violin, the sweet melody making your heart rise and a big smile to plant on your lips. **_

"_**Hey gramps, may I play?' you inquired. **_

"_**Do you **_**know**_** how to play the violin little girl?" the old man asked you skeptically as he handed you the violin unsurely. **_

_**You puff out your cheeks and respond, "Well, gramps, for starters I'm 14 years old, or so the doctors say, so I'm not a little girl. And to tell you the truth I don't know but I want to try."**_

_**You place the violin on your shoulder and start playing the violin as you saw the man play it but somehow the music sounded sweeter. Anyone who was within hearing distance went to the room to hear you play, astounded of what was in front of them. **_

_**When you finished you handed the violin back to his owner whom, with a smile on his face asked you, "are you sure you don't know how to play the violin?" **_

"_**As sure as I don't remember anything from before" you answer as sadness creeps on your face.**_

"_**Well how would you like to learn from me?" **_

_**Your eyes grew glassy and big as you squeal in delight from happiness as you hug the old man in glee. "Alright, alright settle down or you'll break me in half!" he tells you, grinning from ear to ear.**_

_**It only took you a week for you to learn from the old man how to play the violin like a professional and you would even give little concerts to the patients in the hospital garden. **_

_**The doctors would come in every day and attack your with an endless barrage of questions. They would just examine you and write endlessly in their clipboards. They would give you numerous books about literature, mathematics, science, and even warfare tactics and ask you numerous questions about them. **_

_**But as far as regaining your memories, nothing could help. That would torment you day after day. The only thing that brought you comfort and joy was the old man and the violin. This kept on going for five months of Examinations, tests, questions but even after all the tests you still remained unclear of your past. **_

_**One sunny day, you were reading yet another military tactics book that the doctor gave you that morning on your hospital bed. **_

"_**Argh! I can't take this anymore! Hey gramps would you mind if I borrowed your violin for a bit?" **_

"_**Sure, go ahead, just be careful with her."**_

_**"You know I will, gramps. I'm going to play outside since it's so nice out. Want to come with me?"**_

"_**No, darling you go ahead." Since you don't remember your name everybody at the hospital started to call you darling. **_

_**With that you slipped on the white sandals given to you by one of the nurses that grew fond of you over your stay in the hospital, put up your (h/l)(h/c) hair, picked up the violin and walked out to the hospital garden. Once you got to the garden you took off your sandals and stepped onto the soft emerald grass, beside yourself over the cool feeling of it under your bare feet, the sun warming your (skin color) skin. **_

_**You took the violin out of its case, placed it on your shoulder and started to play. When you did people patients and visitors alike gathered around you mesmerized by your melodious music. Unbeknownst by you the queen of (country) was in the hospital you were staying at doing charity work.**_

"_**Albert , from where is that beautiful music coming from?"**_

"_**Mylady it seems that its coming from the hospital's garden." Both the queen and her servant followed the music to the garden. There, the queen saw you play. Among the crowd of people that were there was the head doctor who, when possible would come to the garden to see you queen approached the doctor "Doctor, who's that little girl playing such lovely music?"**_

"_**Well your majesty…."**_

_**You had finished playing the last note of your song and opened your eyes only to see the chief doctor. **_**Oh shit**_**! you thought as you quickly put on your sandals, grabbed the violin case and ran for your life towards your room.**_

_**The next day in the morning you waited for the doctors half expecting a scolding for not finishing the book from the day before. To your surprise only the head doctor came in with a lady who was dressed in a beautiful black gown, long wavy red hair, forest green eyes and ivory skin. Now that you think about it, it was the same lady he was talking with before you ran off. **_

"_**Good morning darling. This is the queen Maria of (country), ruler of this land. She saw you play yesterday and she's very interested to talk with you." **_

_**The doctor spoke as she extended her hand to you. You took it gingerly. **_

_**She smiled and spoke in a soft voice, "Your music was just wonderful, my dear. The doctor told me all about your case and to be frank I'm very interested in you. Would you be interested in coming with me to my castle? I just simply enjoyed your little performance yesterday and I can help you with your case since I have the best doctors in the country in my castle. Are you interested?" You look at her kind face and see in her eyes pure honesty. **_

_**You smile and nod your head in agreement. **_

"_**Excellent! By the way, the doctor did tell me that you don't have a name and I can't call you darling all the time. Hmmm…"the queen walks around in the room and quickly spins around to look at you with a smile on her face "I know! How do you like (your name)?'"You look at her with a big grin plastered on your face. **_

"_**I like it very much"**_

_**…**_

You blink, coming out of a trance-like state. Yes, that day she had given you a name, an identity and a purpose. The queen was very nice with you since day one and had you as one of her guests. She would ask for you to play the violin and you happily complied.

As the months and years passed, she grew very fond of you and vice versa.

Unfortunately, none of the queen's doctors were able to help you find your memories that refused to stay within your mind. After two years you gave up, tired of chasing something that wasn't there. Decided that this was your home and that the best thing to do was to settle down into your new life and let the past die. That day, that you decided that and informed the queen of your choice she told you that she had grown to love you as her own child and that now that you would be staying she would be adopting you and give you the title of princess.

From there on everyone spoke to you as milady and the queen got you instructors in etiquette, history, mathematics, fencing and others. And every time she would beam with pride as the instructors gave you praise for your excellency in every subject. You came to learn during the course of time more about the queen. How she was the only child of the part rulers and was at a young age instructed to be the ruler of (country).

The main reason she was not married was because she would turn away every suitor that came to her kingdom asking for her hand because as she would say,

"I don't need any man messing up my kingdom," hence now in her middle thirties she didn't have any child of her own. The queen was very strict and hard handed when it came to her country, defending it with tooth and claw, and she was the only person you didn't want to piss off. But when it came to her people, she was always kind and listened to them.

A quick knock on the door on the door shook you out of your deep thought.

"Mylady are you awake? The queen requests your presence in the throne room."

"Yes, I'm awake , tell her I'll be there as soon as possible!" You respond as you place the necklace around your neck and quickly head to the closet, open the doors and take out a (fav color) dress and slip it on, looking for the matching shoes that were in a box, nestled in their tissue nest. You take them out and put them on hurriedly, head over to the vanity mirror brush your hair and pinched your cheeks. The queen (or mother as you would lovingly call her in private) loved you but she was not very patient.

You threw the door of your room open and rushed down the hall, through the castle grounds and into the queen's throne room.

"Oh darling there you are!" The queen said cheerfully as she saw you walk in.

"Good morning to you my queen." You stop in front of her and do a little curtsy. "Now now darling, the reason for calling you this early is because…" The queen started and suddenly stopped seeing that her servant was in the room. "Albert please give us some privacy."

"Yes milady, right away" Albert bowed and stepped out of the room. "As I was saying, _, later today, around evening we'll be having some guest from a neighboring land. They've proven a bit of a problem to our country and as much as I would love to crush them, the council has seen fit that we first approach with peace. Also, with the past war the armada is a bit weak, so it's not the best of times to attack. So I need you to be more pretty than usual tonight alright my dear?"

"I will mother. Anything else?" you reply giving your mother a cheeky smile.

"Hmmm." the queen smiles, "How about my little princess comes here and gives me a big hug!" You smile brightly and you hug her. Then after a few giggles and kisses you turn around and head to have breakfast. "Oh and don't forget about your violin ok?"

"Ok mother."

…

After having breakfast and taking care of your daily classes of geography, etiquette, war tactics and fencing in the study room you head to your room to grab your violin to play in the garden. Once you get to your destination, the scent of roses hits your nostrils.

You notice that there is no one in the garden, not even the usual gardener. Once you find a suitable spot you take off your shoes and walk on the soft grass. You rest your violin on your shoulder and start playing.

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping miming till I can't break free and_

_Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_

_So I'm tired of all the pain of the misery inside_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay or should I go?_

_If I take another step everything will fall apart and nothing of me will be left_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten all an...—_

Then you hear a loud snap behind you. You swiftly turn around and notice a foreign man. The first thing you notice are his ice blue eyes and his slicked back blond hair. He's wearing a green military outfit.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" you ask, fear and anger laced in your voice. since you haven't seen this man before. _That shade of eyes and hair color is very rare in this country and he doesn't look like a servant. And how embarrassing! He had heard my most intimate song not even mother has heard it!_you think frantically as you eye the man suspiciously.

"Forgive my lack of manners. My name is LudvigBeilschmidt. Pleasure to meet you." the blond man responded as he took your hand and gingerly kissed your knuckles. "I just heard the music and got a bit curious." he blushed as he explained himself. "And may I know your name mein frau?"

"My name is _, Princess of (country)" you respond with pride in your voice not very happy being interrupted on such an intimate moment with your violin and in such way.

"Vell _..." The blond gets interrupted by a loud voice "Bruther come on! Ze awesome me won't vait any longer for you!" Both turn to the source of the voice. You see an albino man in the distance waving his hand. "My apologies for zis, my lady but I have to part. It's been a pleasure meeting you." With a quick bow he rushes to the albino.

"What a weird man….and such weird accent," you murmur to yourself. _Crap what time is it? I'm going to be late for tea! Mother is going to be furious with me!_ You quickly put your shoes back on and rush into the castle violin in hand.


End file.
